In fabricating cartons from flat carton blanks, a stream of blanks is commonly fed into a forming machine along a first path and glue is applied from glue applicators to edge portions of the blanks that are parallel to the direction of movement. The blanks are then moved along a second path at right angles to the first path and glue is applied from glue applicators to edge portions of the blanks that extend transversely of the first path and are now parallel to the new direction of movement. All the portions of the blanks to be glued are thus exposed to glue applicators.
A conventional way of changing the direction of movement of the blanks involves the use of speed-up rolls at the end of the first path of movement. The first feed means delivers the blanks to the speed-up rolls which accelerate them to a pocket. Moving chain lugs engage the blanks in the pocket and deliver them to the second feed means in order to move the blanks at right angles to their first direction of movement.
One of the problems noted with this conventional method of transferring blanks is that the speed-up rolls tend to wear faster than the other feeding elements, requiring expensive periodic replacement. Another problem is that the number of blanks which the machine is capable of handling per unit of time is limited by the rate at which the transfer section can transfer blanks from the first feed path to the second feed path. Because presently available transfer sections are relatively slow, it would be very beneficial to be able to transfer blanks from one path of movement to the other at a faster rate. It would also be desirable to be able to employ a transfer mechanism which does not utilize speed-up rolls, thus eliminating the problem of excessive maintenance.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new means for transferring blanks or other articles from a first path of movement to a second angled path which overcomes the noted deficiencies of conventional equipment.